


Secret Diaries of a Leadworth Call Boy

by ThatGirlWithTheHairPins



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, BAMF Rory Williams, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Infidelity, Love/Hate, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Sassy Rory, The Masters Tardis, Unresolved Sexual Tension, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlWithTheHairPins/pseuds/ThatGirlWithTheHairPins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to pay for med school somehow.</p><p>Doctor Who/SDOACG fusion</p><p>T for now,rating will rise later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Journal Entry no.1

**Author's Note:**

> So,this story was originally posted on fan fiction.com with the name "Rory Williams-Male escort extraordinaire" by LycaSmith (me)

June 14,2010.

Leadworth,England.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My name is Rory Williams and the first thing you should know about me is that i'm a whore.

I don't mean that in a slang way.Like some kind of analogy for a desk job or toiling away in new media or in some cubicle.I'm quite literally a whore.

An escort,prostitute, hooker.

I don't care what you call me,they're just semantics,anyway.

The second thing is that I live in Leadworth,which is in London,and that may or may not mean anything to you.But it's not cheap.Like most of my friends,I moved to Leadworth after graduation in hopes of finding a good job.I did.

Nursing is excellent, you help people.

The cost of nursing school,is not excellent, however.

The cost is what led me to become a working girl-err,boy,in the first place.

That and the boredom,like I said,nursing is excellent, but boring as hell.Almost all of my friends become something interesting, like a pilot,or astronaut, or rocket scientist.

I became a nurse.

I shared my boredom with a girl who works with me,a Hannah Baxter,and she gave me the number of a place that could help me with the cost of school and with my boredom.After a brief interview,I got a job.

I later found out I had taken a job at an escort agency.

My nights,which usually consisted of setting on the couch and watching TV before going to bed and masterbating furiously on thoughts of my girlfriend, Amy.Now consisted of me spreading my legs for cash every night,I soon fell into a routine.

Get home from work at 6.Rest a while,get up shower,and be ready for a call at 11.

My life had changed,by day,I was Rory Williams,male nurse.

By night,I was Richard Baker,male escort extraordinaire.


	2. The Regular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory meets with his regular.

June 19,2010.  
Leadworth,England.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I always use black cabs, not many cabs.But at least you get a different driver each time.They know what I'm up to, and I know they know.It's just a game we play.Everything in here is important.But the only essential thing on an all-night-job is this A lot can happen on an all-nighter.

The biggest grown market in male escorting is something called the "boyfriend experience".Now, that doesn't mean, getting paid to be rude and to force them trying to work out what's wrong, no This is a particular service.I've never been a very good boyfriend in real life.But for one night only, I am the perfect man.Some of my clients, they're not just after sex.They want the intimacy, the exclusivity of a real relationship.  
What's wrong with that? We all want to be held.

Except for Amy,she's not really into that.

So it's 7:30 and from this moment on,I'm on the clients time.His treat for the night,a gift to himself.

Jack Harkness  
My first

I lost my virginity to him,professionally speaking of course.He's a bit strange,always going on about some space adventure or another,but he's attractive,so I kept him.

" Hey"  
"Hello,couldn't you have combed your hair and bought a new suit"

Oh great,it has begun.

Unlike most of my clients,Jack is single,mourning some dead boyfriend named Ian or whatever.Which is surprising to me because of how good he is in bed.

Speaking of which.

"Want to go up to the room?" I ask in a totally innocent tone.He shoots me a lascivious grin,"Sure''  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rory moans out in shock as Jack presses him into the window over looking the city,throwing his head back as Jack kisses down his neck and catches his chin,drawing him into a passionate kiss.

He releases him suddenly,throwing him face first into the bed and hastily pulling him onto his knees,groaning as Jacks tongue licked over his entrance before thrusting inside him in a single,hard movement.

They both hissed at the burn,and Jack began to move,sending waves of pleasure through Rory's body.Before they knew it they were overcome with white-hot pleasure and they came together,Rory shaking in Jacks arms.

"Well that was nice" Jack said with a grin.

Rory was inclined to agree  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Mad Men and Blue Boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ,

June 21,2010  
Outer Fuckin' Space  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Is this what I was meant to do with my life? A few days ago everything was fine,I had two steady jobs and a wonderful girlfriend that I had loved for ages.But now?

Said girlfriend had dumped me for a man WAY older than her,and had proceeded to drag me to every corner of the universe she could think of.I damn near hated her for it.And I'm sure if would if I hadn't met The Doctor.

Even thinking his name gave me chills.

There was just something about him,the way he could go from childlike whimsy to serious in a moments notice.The way he smiled,laughed,obsessed over his bowtie.

I wanted.

And I would have,what Amy didn't know wouldn't hurt her,I would just quell my lust and move on with my life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That was easier said than done,The Doctor seemed not to know the meaning of the word seduction,and with Amy always hanging off of him,it was impossible to get him alone.

Until that day,that wondrous,glorious day when Amy caught some magical space disease and had to stay in the TARDIS while Rory and The Doctor searched for the cure on some planet called Xenomorph or Xenatrone or something like that.

After that is was all too easy.

He really was a whore when he wanted to be,and as he rode The Doctor in some woods with purple trees he relished in that fact.

What Amy didn't know wouldn't hurt her,


	4. A Very Sexy,Very Crazy Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory meets The Master.

Who the hell cares  
Lovely Leadworth  
Sometime around 12  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So The Doctor,in all his infinite wisdom decided to dump Amy and me on earth while he goes on some galactic adventure he deemed "too dangerous" for us,all right,whatever.

The upside is that I get to go back to work.And with a new client.

He calls himself The Master.

It's actually quite sexy,even though at first all he wanted to do was talk about The Doctor,he said they were old friends.It doesn't matter though,since I got the ball rolling by kissing him,and dear lord is at man great in bed.Good,good sex.

The downside is that incessant drumming I'm starting to hear.It's really very agrivating.


End file.
